her name is courtney and her name is ginger
by SplinterWingz5x5
Summary: my first story! both ginger ad courtney have secrets about each other and they're both about too find out how much the smae the secrets are
1. 2 story's

Her name was Courtney and she had a secret her name was ginger,

Her name was Courtney and she had a secret her name was ginger,

Her life had been based around the girl she loved and the girl she hated,

People who didn't know Courtney thought they hated ginger but the truth was the opposite, she was in love with her.

Ginger had no idea and Courtney didn't want too ruin her rep so the day when Courtney saw ginger crying over some boy she'd broke up with it broke the blond's heart too see the girl crying and it broke her even more when she was forced by pride too say something even more mean and spiteful.

Ginger heard her words and sobbed in to her arms even more thinking that the person she ever loved would never love her back,

Which is where the story starts Courtney adored ginger and still was forced to hate her by life she was rich and she'd be kicked out of her only life if she came out and ginger knew she'd have her family and friends but was scared, scared of rejection.

So they both still watched from afar none brave enough too admit it

Maybe one day they'll see and tell

Until then the wind will stil blow and the sun will still shine but for the two girls there secret feelings just get deeper


	2. scare at the sleepover

The sun was shining in the sky and it woke a 14 year old girl named ginger

The sun was shining in the sky and it woke a 14 year old girl named ginger.

she covered her head with her duvet and yelled at her alarm "shut up!"

I really need to get a new one with a quieter alarm ginger thought,

Climbing out of bed she quickly got changed into a pair of blue jeans and a plane red tee-shirt. Going downstairs "hey mum" ginger said not realising it was not her mum it was Courtney "huh are you saying I'm old?" ginger looked up "huh?" upon seeing Courtney she blushed "oh hey Courtney"

"Where's my mum?" ginger asked rubbing her eyes,

"Working and your brother is on holiday with hoodsey's family" courtney replyed "oh so why are you here?" "My mum and father are off on holiday my brother is staying at one of his friends and your mum invited me too stay here"

"oh ok"ginger then was struck by a thought "wait were are you going too sleep" "your mum says on your floor so I brought a sleeping bag" courtney replied blushing slightly at the thought.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"hey girls" Lois said walking in the door "hey mum" "hi miss foutley"

Both girls stayed sitting on the sofa next too one another watching scream 1, suddenly courtney screamed and grabbed hold of ginger's arm and hid her face in gingers side.

"Courtney what are you doing?" ginger asked not sounding impressed but secretly blushing.

"I..i..i felt something o..o.on my n..n…neck" courtney said shaking,

Ginger turned and looked behind the sofa with Courtney still clinging on too her arm squeezing it harder, ginger saw it was a stray cat that must have got into the house,

"Courtney it's a cat" ginger said Lois who had been in the kitchen at the time had run in wondering what was the commotion about.

"Its ok mum Courtney just got a bit scared because a cat brushed its tail along her neck" ginger explained "a cat? We don't have a cat"

"It must have got in when you walked in Miss Foutley" Courtney said now calmed down and realising ginger's arm she waked round the sofa and started stroking the cat now Lois had put the lights on.

"Aw it's so cute" Courtney said "it kinda makes me wish I had a cat."

"Hey mum because it's late and raining outside" said ginger just noticing the weather, "could we keep him till morning then we can put up lost cat posters.

"Ok but look after it then" Lois agreed, "ok girls off too bed it's already midnight".

"So ginger what should we name him?" Courtney asked

"Well since we both found him how about we combine are names and name him that?" ginger suggested

"ok erm..Conger? No! How about ginny?" Courtney exclaimed.

Gasping ginger picked up the cat and said" I now pronounce you ginny"

From somewhere behind the closed bedroom door ginger heard a voice "go to bed girls" "yes mum" ginger replied rolling her eyes.

Giggling both girl's settled down in there beds.

Courtney was stood in class when a piece of chalk started drawing on the blackboard courtney hearts ginger in a heart hearing laughter she turned and saw everyone in her class including ginger laughing,

Suddenly the ground swallowed her and falling in the black she kept on seeing ginger's face everywhere.

"ah!" Courtney's eyes flashed open, "hey whats wrong" ginger asked panicking a little. "oh nothing it was just a bit of a spooky dream" which wasn't a lie it was spooky.

Ginger who was already dressed and ready to go out left the room and left the blond too get ready herself,

So after Courtney had got changed she saw a red book under ginger's pillow she grabbed it and saw it was a diary thinking too herself Courtney wondered if she should read it.

Finally giving up she opened it and skipped to the last few pages and saw something that shocked her it was a dairy entry:

_Dear diary_

_Ive never mentioned this before but I like someone and that someone is a girl I'm to embarrassed too tell anyone but I know one person I can tell is courtney but am scared if I tell her she wont want too be my friend anymore._

_Ginger._

Throwing the book down in shock and excitement she realised she had a chance with ginger and then her eyes feel on one line from the page "I like someone" suddenly courtney felt a stab of jealousy "who is she?" courtney wondered out loud.


	3. the confession

The next day the sun had been shining and ginger had spent most of it in her garden drawing pictures in her sketchbook most of the pictures where unbeknown too anyone else they were all of courtney apart from the one she was drawing now

The next day the sun had been shining and ginger had spent most of it in her garden drawing pictures in her sketchbook most of the pictures where unbeknown too anyone else they were all of courtney apart from the one she was drawing now.

"hey there really good" a voice from behind her said ginger stopped and turned round, it was courtney blushing slightly ginger beckoned for courtney too sit next too her so she did and ginger then replyed "thanks I don't really show people my drawings cause they're all kinda private"

"oh I wish I could draw like you can" courtney said,

Getting an idea ginger whispered something in the other girl's ear so courtney was given a pencil and ginger took her hand in her own and started sketching,

Courtney was blushing like mad but because ginger was so wrapped up in helping her draw she never noticed,

But Courtney's mind was going crazy every time ginger moved her hand slightly was making Courtney blush even more and at the same time realise that the person she loved was holding her hand.

"Erm... Ginger can we go in for a glass of lemonade or something its kinda warm out here" Courtney asked blushing

Ginger who had been so wrapped up in what she was doing suddenly snapped back to her senses and nodded

Ginger realised she was still holding Courtney's hand.

Letting it go she said "ah erm I guess you'll want that back right..."

Courtney smiled and ran into the kitchen leaving ginger blushing too follow her.

Pouring the two glasses of the sparkling liquid ginger couldn't help admire how cute Courtney looked,

Ginger suddenly wondered what it would be like for Courtney too kiss her, what would it be like if courtney liked her back.

Slowly realising she was staring she diverted her attention too the TV screen which was showing an episode of Hannah Montana ginger took her drink when courtney passed it too her and there figures brushed together unknown too each other both girls felt hot and cold flushes go through there bodies.

Ginger took her drink and Courtney pretended it had never happened,

Both girls had there eyes glued too the TV screen and then courtney started complaining how these cartoon's always had the same problem and were stupid for not been able too figure them out,

Slowly Courtney feel asleep and ended up resting her head on gingers lap,

Blushing deeply too herself ginger felt both too tired and too comfy too move the sleeping girl so ginger raised her hand on Courtney's back and her head on a cushion that was supported on sofa arm.

That was how the girl's were found by miss foutley in the morning smiling too herself she didn't have the heart too wake them so she left them a note and set off too work.

It wasn't until about 12:00pm midday when the first of the two woke luckily it was courtney so she got up and after getting ready she woke ginger and she got ready so both decided since it was the summer holiday to go shopping,

ATFER SHOPPING

Ginger and courtney decided too call by at Miranda's who opened the door seeing courtney was with ginger Miranda got mad and slapped courtney round the face shouting at her too never talk too her again.

Courtney ran back too ginger's in tears who collapsed on gingers bed sobbing, ginger had ran after her and found her on her bed "courtney…."

Ginger said walking over too the bed she let courtney cuddle her and ginger hugged her back,

"shh.. its ok you don't need Miranda" ginger said meaning it all then she said something which she wished she hadn't "you don't need Miranda when you've got me" courtney looked up and stared into ginger's eyes a little bit socked but mostly pleased so ginger got the end of her tee shirt and wiped Courtney's eyes

That's when Courtney said something which hit ginger like a train,

She said "I love you".

Courtney could feel the grip on her getting looser and she looked at ginger question ally she opened her mouth too say something but it got cut off by ginger's lips against her own both girl's were blushing like mad and they intertwined there fingers and carried on kissing until they ran out of oxygen,

Still blushing both girls wore smiles on there faces and silently walked down stairs too watch scream 2.


	4. midnight secrets

Courtney pulled away happy and shocked, she knew who ginger liked and luckily it was her

Courtney pulled away happy and shocked, she knew who ginger liked and luckily it was her.

Walking hand in hand the two girls went downstairs fed ginny then put scream 2 on. Cuddling up too one another Courtney and ginger both felt scared.

After the film had finished both girls went up too ginger's room "night Courtney" "night ginger".

Soon after ginger woke too whimpering, seeing it was courtney she shook her gently awake, seeing it was 1:30am ginger asked the blond what was wrong so courtney confessed too having nightmares.

So ginger told courtney too get in next too her so covering them with the duvet ginger and courtney got comfy and son after courtney was asleep but ginger was lying awake with the other girl holding on too her tee-shirt and curled up next too her courtney wouldn't let go, so ginger put her arm around her and the other in her silky soft hair.

Lisening too the girl's quiet breathing and the rain pelting on the window ginger slowly drifted off too sleep with the moon's light shining on her.


End file.
